


The Stages of Grief

by agusst_dd



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad English, Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), M/M, Multi, Sad Lee Felix (Stray Kids), english isn't my first language, felix doesn't want to let go, felix has a twin brother, felix will be the shortest bc i said so, he's dead tho :(, i unfortunately can only write angst✊😔, suffer people, they're all in a relationship uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agusst_dd/pseuds/agusst_dd
Summary: "So refreshing!" The boy says looking at the sunset with a big, fake smile, trying his best to ignore his brother"Felix, you have to let me go..." The boy by his side says sighing"I know... But I can't." He says looking down at the people, most probably, walking home, it was almost eight after all"Go to your lovers, they're probably worried about you." The boy says"I miss you Danny..." The boy looks to where his brother was supposed to be at "Why did you leave me so soon?"OrFelix's twin brother dies, one year passes and Felix still can't let go of him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix & Original Character, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	The Stages of Grief

**Author's Note:**

> I put it in the tags but anyways, English isn't my first language, sorry for any mistakes. Please correct me if you want to, I don't really mind.

It was a rare day off, the members were all doing their things, either on a date or home resting, Felix was at the rooftop though, speaking to himself, or it seem from the point of view of another person, to him, he was talking to his twin brother, Daniel, about how the members, his boyfriends, were good to him and how he loved them so much, his brother smiling at his happiness.

It's been three hours since he got there, a empty bag of snacks by his side along with a half-empty bottle water. He knew soon enough, someone would to get him and bring him back home, either with himself walking by himself or being forced to go.

"Lix?" Daniel calls for him, the sadness in his tone very present

"Yeah?" The boy smiles, his legs swinging happily as he was sitting on the edge

"It's been one year, almost two baby."

"I know." The boy answers looking at Daniel "What are you trying to get at?"

"You have to let me go."

"So refreshing!" The boy says turning to look at the sunset with a big, fake smile, trying his best to ignore his brother

"Felix, you have to let me go..." The boy by his side says sighing

"I know... But I can't." He says looking down at the people, most probably, walking home, it was almost eight after all

"Go to yours lovers, they're probably worried about you." The boy says

"I miss you Danny..." The boy looks to where his brother was supposed to be at "Why did you leave me so soon?"

"Hey there." The boy turns around, Chan walks towards him with a big blanket

"Hey..." The boy turns to the fading sun, his legs still dangling by the edge

"It's late." He says sitting besides the boy, putting the blanket on their shoulder

"I know. Has everyone arrived already?"

"Hm. But we can stay a little longer here if you want."

"Sure. Thank you." The boy says scooting closer to his tall boyfriend letting his head fall on his shoulder

"You're welcome." The two stay in silence like that watching the sun disappear as the moon shines, the stars almost invisible do to the pollution

"Hello." The two hear Seungmin's voice and turn around to see the rest

"Hey." Felix smiles as the other six sit besides him and Chan, each sharing a blanket with the person on their side

"So, how long have you been here for?" Minho asks grabbing a bag of chips from Felix's backpack

"Three, four hours, I don't really know." He answers, before grabbing a handful of chips, which wasn't much do to his very small hands, to share with Chan

"Did you have a good conversation?" Hyunjin asks

"Yeah, the same end as always. He was happy about how good you make me feel about myself." He answers, a light blush on his face while the boys smile, they knew the conversation was just what he thought would be his twin reaction, but if he was happy, they were fine with it

"Thank God about that 'about myself' part." Jisung says, some of his boyfriends complain while some just laugh

"You're disgusting." Changbin says rolling his eyes

"So, are you ready to do what he told you to in the end of your talk?" Jeongin asks after a few seconds of silence

"Jeongin!" Seungmin hits the boy softly on his arm

"Don't worry Minnie." Felix smiles looking down

"If you don't want to answer us, there's no need to. No one is pressuring you to do so." Chan says holding the boys hand rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb

"No, it's fine. I guess it is time I let him go. It's been two years already." Felix says, his eyes watering "It's just that..." He takes a deep breath, his boyfriends listening waiting for the boy to collect himself a bit "What if I end up forgetting him?" He asks in a small voice

"Oh baby." Minho says giving Hyunjin the bag of chips to hug the boy "Letting him go doesn't mean forgetting him!" He says rubbing the boy's back "It just mean that you're realizing and accepting what happened. It will be hard to let go, but it has to be done to put your mind into peace nd your brother soul as well. You know **the stages of grief** , right?" The boy nods into Minho's chest "Then think about this, you've passed the first two stages, now you'll pass the third and fortunately, right into the fifth one, the acceptance."

"Isn't Chan-hyung supposed to be the therapist one or something like that?" Changbin asks trying to lighten up the mood a little bit

"Are you trying to steal my spot Minho?" Chan asks pretending to be offended, the boys laughing, Felix watching with a smile as Minho lets go of him

"I love you all." Felix suddenly says looking into the sky

"And we love you too baby." Hyunjin says before pushing Minho away to reach for the boy

"Yah!" Minho screams as he falls backwards onto the rooftop ground

"Sorry." The boy smiles sheepishly before scooting closer to the shorter boy

"Thank you so much for always being by my side." Felix says, his eyes never leaving the night sky

"Why won't you look at us?" Seungmin asks with an arched eyebrow and a small smirk

"This mascara was thirteen bucks, I'm trying not to waste my precious money!" Felix says as the boys laugh knowing he was just trying to hide his blush and stop his teary eyes from spilling any tears

"Sure thing hyung." Jeongin says chuckling

"Dickheads." Felix murmurs in English, the ones who understood just started laughing, Chan trying to scold him but failing terribly while the ones who didn't, just looked confused

"Did he call us names?" Jeongin connects the dots before getting up "You're done for." He says playfully "I'll give you a head start. Five, four..." Felix gets up and starts running "Threetwoone." Jeongin says quickly before starting to run

"Yah! Who counts like that?" Felix screams as the younger boys gets closer

"Me!" He yells out before picking the boy by his waist

"This is unfair!" The boy yells pouting "Binnie, save me from this unfairness." The boy says reaching for the said boy

"Are you hearing anything?" Changbin ignores him with a smile

"No cuddles for a week." The boy says as everyone slowly gets up to go home and eat dinner

"Now, that's unfair." Changbin says trying to reason with the boy

"Are you hearing anything?" Felix asks Jeongin who laughs letting go of the boy

"Time to eat dinner, come on people." Chan says with a big smile, why did he love this dorks?

"Fine." Jeongin whines and they start leaving

"Lix, come on." Chan says seeing the boy looking somewhere

"I'll be right behind you." Felix says with a smile

"Don't take too long, or I'll come get your beautiful ass." He warns before leaving closing the door gently

"So, I guess this is goodbye." Felix says

"Yeah..."

"I'll never forget your dumb ass."

"Same here idiot." The two stay silence staring at each other

"See you on the other side Danny." Felix finally says, his eyes tearing again

"See you on the other side angel." Daniel smiles waving as Felix does the same, a few tear leaving his eyes, before he turns around and leaves, closing the door as gently as Chan did a moment ago

"So, last time you come here as spirit before you get in the list to be reincarnated?" His guardian angel asks smiling by his side

"Yeah. Let's hope me and Felix get reincarnated as brothers again." He smiles before his angel grabs his hand

"Let's hope for that." The two leave by a portal [why is this part so funny to me? Like-😂]

In the dorms, Felix smiles as he feels a strange feeling go through his body making him shiver and tear up a little.

"You okay?" Seungmin asks after witnessing what happened

"Yeah, I just got a random feeling, a good one. One of peace." He answers cleaning his eyes

"That's the acceptance feeling Lix. Feels good, right?" The boy nods hugging Changbin who was the one speaking

"Wow, Felix does make hyung look like a tall person." Jeongin says before running away as the said boy ran after him cursing

"I'll never get tired of this." Felix murmurs to himself with a smile before going to the kitchen help the others

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I'm not exactly the best writer, and I'm not really that confident in my writing style, so I hope this wasn't too cringy and that you enjoyed, thank you for reading this until the end, if you did so🥺 If you didn't, it's okay, even if you probably aren't reading this lol.


End file.
